leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tao trio
The Tao trio is a collective fan term used to refer to the three powerful Legendary Pokémon of the Unova Region: , , and . Other fan terms include Tao dragon trio and energy trio. According to Unova myths, the Legendary trio was created during the war plaguing the region. Much like members of other Legendary trios, the three Pokémon have similar appearances. Each has as their primary type. Both Reshiram and Zekrom have a base stat total of 680 while Kyurem's is 660 in its standard form—however, both White Kyurem and Black Kyurem have a base stat total of 700. Each of the members of the trio has control of their own types and sides. Reshiram represents the concept of and controls , Zekrom represents the concept of and controls , and Kyurem represents the concept of (the absence of yin and yang) and controls ; in its alternate forms it can also control Reshiram's fire and Zekrom's thunder to some extent. Myths The mythologies of the trio are implied to be connected, despite having no true relation. The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward. At the beginning of , one of them resides in Dragonspiral Tower, who is called upon by N to create his ideal world. The is tasked with finding the other dragon in its corresponding stone (Light Stone in Black and Dark Stone in White) and revive it to resolve the history the twins began in the past. Kyurem's origins were believed to be much different than those of the other two. The third dragon came down to the Pokémon world from an icy meteor and crashed into a place called Giant Chasm. The fact that Star Pieces, Comet Shards and extraterrestrial Pokémon can be found in the Giant Chasm strongly support this theory. An old legend in Lacunosa Town describing Kyurem claims that it would take people and Pokémon away from the town and eat them; this is why the town is now surrounded by a giant wall, and why none of its residents set foot outside their homes after dark. During however, an NPC claims that this story of Kyurem's origin might not be totally true. Professor Juniper theorized that the meteorite from the story could have been a Dragon Stone, similar to the ones that Reshiram and Zekrom were revived from. However, Drayden tells the player character of an old legend that tells a conflicting story of Kyurem's origins. The legend says that when the original dragon split into Reshiram and Zekrom, a third dragon was "created" from the leftovers: Kyurem. The Pokédex entry for Kyurem also states that it is waiting for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with "truth or ideals". This is completed in-game with the creation of its alternate forms, White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, created by Kyurem fusing with Reshiram or Zekrom (but not both). In the anime The Legend of Reshiram was a story told by Cedric Juniper and in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. It comes from the White Chapter of Pokémon Mythology. :When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart. And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies. From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child. But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames. Then, Reshiram will depart. The Legend of the Hero was a story told by Cedric Juniper in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. It comes from Section Eighteen of the Chapter of Darkness in Pokémon Mythology. :When the hero turns darkness into light and the hero's heart becomes one with the Pokémon, Zekrom shall descend and lend the hero his power. Artwork Similar movesets Base stat comparison In the games Pokémon Black and White In Pokémon Black and White, either Reshiram or Zekrom will be encountered at N's Castle upon awakening from their respective Dragon Stone. These Pokémon are required to be captured in order to proceed with the storyline: if defeated or fled from, they will simply reappear for a rematch. Kyurem can be caught at the Giant Chasm after the player defeats the Elite Four. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Reshiram and Zekrom can be encountered post-game at the Dragonspiral Tower after the player has encountered N at the ruins of his castle. Kyurem will appear as either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem during the storyline at Giant Chasm, but cannot be caught. Kyurem can be caught later in its normal form post-game after the player has caught Reshiram or Zekrom. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, either Reshiram or Zekrom will appear at the Fabled Cave depending on the version if the player has a level 100 Pokémon in their party. Kyurem will appear at the Gnarled Den if the player has both Reshiram and Zekrom in their party. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, all three members of the tao trio can be encountered in the Ultra Space Wilds through Ultra Warp Ride. / can be encountered at the Rocky World through green warp holes. can be encountered in the Water World through a blue warp hole, as long as both Reshiram and Zekrom are in the player's party. In the anime In the debuted in the first episode of the , In the Shadow of Zekrom!. It appeared above the sky in Nuvema Town, where it created a bizarre thunderstorm and caused 's electricity to malfunction, inflicting pain. Zekrom always appeared above . Later, in The Name's N!, speculated that Ash's encounter with Zekrom was not coincidental. appeared in a flashback about N's memories of N's Castle in The Name's N!; Reshiram incinerated the castle during N's crowning by Ghetsis, which he later speaks of in The Secrets From Out Of The Fog! when talking of his experience as a former Team Plasma member. It appeared during the present in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, when Ghetsis revived it from the Light Stone and took possession of it using Colress's machine. Ghetsis then unleashed it unto everyone in hopes of utter destruction. It then left in peace after N communed with it, and supposedly told it something before it left, though N kept that a secret. Reshiram and Zekrom later appeared in Ash's dream in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!, when Ash was riding Reshiram. He was soon thrown off by Zekrom (carrying ) using , causing Ash to fall off and soon awaken Ash. This was revealed to be Pikachu using Thunderbolt on him. In the s and made a major appearance in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In these two variants of the same movie, Reshiram and Zekrom share opposite roles. Either Reshiram or Zekrom is summoned by Damon and used to fight off those who oppose him while he raises the Sword of the Vale. It allied with Damon when he wished to restore the Kingdom of the Vale. The opposite dragon depending on the version is awakened by Ash, and allies with him upon his wish to help . The two dragons battle, but Ash ultimately defeats Damon. However, the two dragons then realize that Damon's actions had unleashed a corrupted Dragon Force that has put the world into jeopardy, and the duo reveal this to Damon by blowing away the clouds. They then help relocate the Sword of the Vale in order to stop the Dragon Force. They then leave, and fly off, forming a rainbow in the process. It is unknown as to whether or not these are the same Reshiram and Zekrom that appeared in the mainstream anime. makes a separate appearance in Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. In this movie, Kyurem is sought after , in hopes that the latter can defeat Kyurem in a match to become one among the . Kyurem accepts Keldeo's challenge, but proves far too great a match for the young Pokémon to handle, and it gained massive advantage. When Terrakion interfered to protect Keldeo, Kyurem froze it, along with Cobalion and Virizion in ice. Keldeo then escaped and took refuge on the top of a train. Kyurem, refusing to let the battle end unfairly, doggedly pursued Keldeo. When Keldeo reappeared for a rematch, Kyurem revealed to Keldeo that it knew that it was lying about being a Sword of Justice. The two then battle, and Keldeo learns how to use in the process. Though Keldeo does not win, it still wins Kyurem's respect as Keldeo vowed to protect its friends. When Kyurem's den was falling apart, it used ice to freeze it so that no further disaster would occur. In this movie, Kyurem is shown to be able to change between Black Kyurem, White Kyurem, and normal Kyurem at will. It is also notable for controlling an army of who would do its bidding: their presence also often marked Kyurem's arrival at a location. According to Iris, Kyurem is considered the most powerful Dragon-type in the world. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem all appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Reshiram and Zekrom were seen in a flashback of events 100 years ago, when in its Unbound form summoned the two of them and battled them in order to entertain people in Dahara City. Kyurem was summoned in the present day by an entity of Hoopa's Unbound form, along with Primal , Primal , and the creation trio, and was controlled by the entity in order to terrorize Dahara City. After Hoopa's Unbound power was finally sealed and Kyurem was freed from its control, Kyurem helped in holding off a dimensional wall while Hoopa saved the Dahara City inhabitants from destruction. Kyurem then left the scene. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Zekrom is the first member of the Tao trio to appear. It was successfully awakened at the Dragonspiral Tower by , who was given the Dark Stone that the Shadow Triad successfully stole from the Nacrene Museum. N eventually convinced Zekrom to join his cause, making him the Hero of Ideals, and proceeded to another location to challenge Alder. At around the same time that Zekrom was awakened, Brycen consulted with Drayden about the Light Stone, which Team Plasma were unaware of, that was also being stored at the museum. Brycen agreed to train and entrust him with the Light Stone. After completing the training course under Brycen, Black failed an initial attempt to summon Reshiram. In the middle of the battle between N and Alder, which Black came to witness, Reshiram made another attempt to emerge from the Light Stone, however Zekrom's roar forced it back in. It wasn't until Black became fully aware of Team Plasma's intentions, during the Unova League tournament, that he finally summoned Reshiram and became the Hero of Truth. Black eventually squared up against N, pitting Reshiram and Zekrom against each other, and Reshiram emerged victorious. In the , Kyurem was revealed to have been caught by Zinzolin during the events of the Black & White chapter. Colress eventually took control of it and placed it inside the Plasma Frigate to power its "Kyurem Cannon". Trivia * are dependent fundamentals in , which Reshiram and Zekrom are directly connected to. Reshiram and Zekrom's species names in Japanese are "White Yang" and "Black Yin," respectively, and the names of their battle music are also respectively "Blazing White Yang" and "Electrifying Black Yin." Kyurem, on the other hand, is an analogy to —a separate concept of Taoism—under the assumption that the absence of the warmth Reshiram and Zekrom generate (and thus their conceptual yin and yang) equals the infinite absence wuji implies. Wuji is also said to be represented by an empty circle; Kyurem's species name is the Boundary Pokémon. ** The Tao trio may also relate to The . * They are the only Legendary trio so far with no confirmed trio master. ** According to Drayden in , however, is the remainder of the after it was split into two. Also, Kyurem shifts into its two forms by fusing with either Reshiram or Zekrom. In this case, Kyurem could be an internal trio master, much like and . * The secondary types of the Tao trio are the same as the primary types of the Legendary birds. ** Additionally, each member of the trio learns one aspect of the move . * Although the Tao trio are the game mascots of the Generation V games, none of the members is the mascot of the game matching its Pokédex color. Reshiram is the mascot of Pokémon Black, Zekrom is the mascot of Pokémon White, and although Kyurem's alternate forms match the colors of Black 2 and White 2 they are still listed as gray due to its base form. * Reshiram and Zekrom have the highest catch rate of any Legendary Pokémon with a base stat total above 600, with 45 (tied with in ). This is because the player is forced to catch them to proceed the storyline in Black and White. * Each member of the Tao trio has a secondary Sugimori artwork depicting their Overdrive Modes. Kyurem has two of them, one for each alternate form. * The Tao trio have their own battle transition. A few lights will gather in the center of the screen, and a swirl vortex will zoom in from the center. * Like the Legendary beasts in , each member of the trio shares battle music that is slightly remixed to match their secondary type. Zekrom's theme has a crackling thunder effect and Reshiram's theme has a burning fire effect. While Kyurem's theme does not have a similar special effect, it has an extra slapped bass part playing in the background. ** All three members use Zekrom's variant in . * All three members of the Tao trio can speak telepathically in the ; they, along with the , are the only Legendary trios to have this ability for all three members. * Neither White Kyurem nor Black Kyurem can be traded or captured. * All three members of the Tao Trio are voiced by Marc Thompson in their respective English movies. de:Tao-Trio es:Trío tao fr:Trio Yin, Yang, Qi it:Trio Tao ja:伝説のドラゴン (イッシュ) zh:道之三龙